Return
by Time Thief
Summary: A one-shot about Hugh and Liepard's reunion.


"It won't listen to you anymore. The beast will only follow my commands. A shame, really... such is the fate of Pokémon who are confined to Poké Balls."

Suddenly, as I viewed the Pokémon before me with wide eyes, all of my usual rage drained out of me. Everything that had fueled and driven me to come this far disappeared at the sight of Liepard. It's emerald green eyes were bloodshot, it's snout curled in a vicious snarl. This simply couldn't be the same Purrloin... could it? The ebony-clad trainer before me seemed to sense my thoughts.

"This is the same Pokémon stolen in Aspertia City five years ago," said the black enigma standing across the way. The Shadow Triad member's voice reminded me of a snake's. "Perhaps it would have returned to you if Lord Ghetsis's plan had been a success..."

"You... Stop talking! That Pokémon isn't yours. It doesn't belong to you!"

"...I see. You're still in denial. Still, there's nothing more to do here. I have no need for this Pokémon anymore." He dropped Liepard's Poké Ball as if it were a discarded piece of trash. A spark of fire alit my eyes, but quickly faded as I looked over Liepard again. The Shadow Triad disappeared in a flash.

"Nate..." While I addressed my friend, I kept my eyes trained on Liepard. "You need to end this. Take down Ghetsis... Don't let anything like this happen ever again." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod and run off. Liepard and I had been left alone. "Liepard... your old master abandoned you. He just threw you away, like you were nothing. Are you really loyal to someone who would do that?"

It snarled at me again. Although the temperature was already below zero, the room seemed to instantly grow colder. Staring into Liepard's now ferocious eyes and bristled fur got me to thinking about when we'd first gotten that little Purrloin.

"Come on now, sweetie." My little sister's hand curled into grandpa's larger palm in front of me. Today, she turned six years old. I was nine at the time. "I have a very special birthday present for you." She squealed with joy as he pulled out a Poké Ball. I stood behind her in amazement as grandfather pressed the button on the ball, causing a beam of red light to shoot out. The light took the form of a cat, then dissolved to reveal a Purrloin. It smiled and meowed.

Sis shrieked in delight once more. She gathered the Purrloin up into her arms, holding it close to her. Both her and the Pokémon were beaming with happiness.

"Thank you, Papa!" She quickly turned to me, still holding Purrloin tightly. "I guess this means I got a Pokémon before you, big brother!" She giggled. "I know how it's always been your dream, though, so... We can share it!" She held the Pokémon out to me.

"Aw, sis, you don't need to-" She thrust Purrloin into my arms. I looked down at the small cat I was now forced to hold. It's jade eyes sparkled as it mewed happily. I gave a slight smile back, and it licked me. I laughed a bit and patted it's head.

The memory slowly faded, it's warmth replaced by a cold claw that was now tightening around my heart. Everything around the two of us seemed to fade.

"Liepard..." I took a step toward it, but it arched it's back and growled. "I know you don't remember, but just listen! My little sister was your owner once. She actually cared about you... You were stolen by that man, though. She really missed you after that, Liepard. No... Actually, I missed you, too."

I took another step forward. Liepard growled again, but this time it leapt at me, teeth bared. I tried to dodge, but it's claws ripped through my shirt, leading wounds on my right side.

"Y-You've grown strong, haven't you," I muttered while I held the scrape. "Liepard... Liepard!" With a sudden fuel of emotion, I started in a dash towards the Pokémon. It jumped at me again, but this time I didn't try to dodge. I wrapped my arms around it's midsection as it's jaws closed down on my left shoulder. It thrashed wildly, scratching more of my body with it's deadly claws, but I held fast.

"I won't let go... Liepard! You've got to remember! Sis was so sad when you were taken away! Team Plasma stormed our place and ripped you right out of her arms. She was just... broken... I couldn't stand seeing her that way. After that was when grandpa died, and... I don't think she's ever really been that happy since then. I believe you haven't either, Liepard..." I winced as the Pokémon bit down harder on my shoulder and again started to thrash about. One of it's paws reached up and tore open my right cheek. I still held on, determined to reach it.

"Having to see both of you this way... It destroys me inside. I swore that I'd be strong enough to protect you, and I will, no matter what! I'll keep fighting for you and her. We'll make this world a better place, where innocents like you two don't need to be infected like you have been..." Tears began to stream down my face. They stung the cut on my cheek when they fell.

"Liepard... I won't give up. I know you haven't, either..." I reached up and lightly touched it's head. It had stopped lashing out. It's jaw had loosened on my shoulder. "It's fine. You can come back... We'll still take care of you. We've always loved you, the way Team Plasma never could. You're not a tool, either. You're our friend, just like always. No matter what happened, we can make it right..."

It's jaw unhinged from my shoulder. I held Liepard at arm's length, and it looked back at me. It's viridescent eyes sparkled the way they used to, completely cleared from being bloodshot. I could feel a deep purr in it's throat.

"Oh, Liepard..!" I held it against me, similar to the way I'd held it when we'd just received it as a Purrloin. "You don't know how long I've waited. I looked everywhere for you. Sis will be so happy!" I felt the Pokémon's tongue lick the side of my face. I laughed again, and, realizing I was still crying, quickly wiped my face. There were tears in the corner of it's eyes as well. However, something in my peripheral vision caught my eye.

I reached over and grabbed Liepard's Poké Ball.

"What do you say, Liepard? Want to come with me?"

"Li!" It responded enthusiastically. I thought I saw it smile.

"Awesome! Man... I've longed to say these words for what seems like forever now... Liepard, return!" The bright red light engulfed it and, in time, faded. Liepard was safe and sound inside the red and white ball.

The air around me seemed to be growing warmer, and it wasn't just the blood pouring down my skin from my wounds.

_Little Purrloin and little sis... Yeah, I'm sure of it. From here on out, things will get better. Actually, I'll make certain that they do, lest the world feel my wrath!_


End file.
